pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Video Games (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Cast *Roobarb (from Roobarb and Custard) as Bugs Bunny *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Merlin Munroe *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Elmer Fudd *Custard (from Roobarb and Custard) as Daffy Duck *Cruella Deville (from 101 Dalmatians) as Witch Hazel *Clayton (from Tarzan) as Yosemite Sam *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Rocky and Mugsy *Big Black Pete (from Disney) as Marvin the Martian *The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Martians *Beardini (from Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Blacque Jacque Shellacque *Ferdinand (from Ferdinand the Bull) as Toro *Lucky (from The Jungle Book 2) as Buzzard Beak *Gran (from Gran) as Granny *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Taz-Mania *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Babba Chop *Count Spankula (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Count Bloodcount *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tweety *Babe (from Babe) as Porky Pig *Poodle Princess (from Roobarb and Custard) as Lola Bunny *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as Sylvester *Harold (from Thomas and Friends) as Foghorn Leghorn *Montana (from Play Safe) as Wile E Coyote *Whiff (from Thomas and Friends) as Road Runner *Belle (from Thomas and Friends) as Penelope *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Hubie *Tuffy (from Tom and Jerry) as Bertie *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Bugs Bunny's Nephew *Toby (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Hector *and more Voice Cast (English) *Roobarb - Radar Overseer Hank *Merlin - Robosoft 3 (+10) *Gaston - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Custard - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Cruella Deville - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Clayton - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Jasper and Horace - Radar Overseer Jimmy and Robosoft 2 (+10) *Big Black Pete - Lernout and Hasupie Michael (-10) *The Weasels - Various Speakonia Voices *Beardini - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Ferdinand - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Lucky - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Gran - Radar Overseer Abby *Homer Simpson - Radar Overseer Sidney *Darth Vader - Robosoft 1 *Count Spankula - Simon Loquendo V2 *Chip - Susan Loquendo V1 *Babe - Dave Loquendo V2 *Poodle Princess - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Butch - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Harold - NeoSpeech Paul *Montana - Cepstral Wiseguy *Whiff - Cepstral Lawrence *Belle - Kate Loquendo V2 *Jerry - IVONA Ivy *Tuffy - IVONA Emma *Scrappy Doo - Cepstral Charlie *Toby - Cepstral Professor *Narrator - Cepstral Duncan *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Roobarb - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Merlin - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Gaston - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Custard - Diego Loquendo V1 *Cruella Deville - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Clayton - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Jasper and Horace - Roberto Loquendo V1 and Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Big Black Pete - Stefan Loquendo V2 (-10) *The Weasels - Various Loquendo Voices *Beardini - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Ferdinand - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Lucky - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Gran - Carmen Loquendo V2 *Homer Simpson - Juan Loquendo V1 *Darth Vader - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Count Spankula - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-4.000) *Chip - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Babe - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Poodle Princess - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Butch - Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) *Harold - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Montana - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Whiff - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Belle - Esperanza Loquendo V2 *Jerry - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Tuffy - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Scrappy Doo - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Toby - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery MV5BMjc2NTQ0MzA4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTMxMzAwMw@@._V1_UY268_CR9,0,182,268_AL_.jpg|Roobarb as Bugs Bunny Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Merlin of Munroe Gaston transparent.png|Gaston as Elmer Fudd stagecastcust.png|Custard as Daffy Duck Cruella de Vil.jpg|Cruella Deville as Witch Hazel Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Yosemite Sam Jasper and Horace as Norm.png|Jasper and Horace as Rocky and Mugsy Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Pete as Marvin the Martian Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg|The Weasels as The Martians mr-beardini-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-1.96.jpg|Beardini as Blacque Jacque Shellacque No_200052_caec7d0c4a5ccdb0522d61f2315c5832.jpg|Ferdinand as El Toro Luckypic.png|Lucky as Buzzard Beak Gran1.jpg|Gran as Granny Homer_Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Taz Mania Mr Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Babba Chop Mr Count Spankulot .png|Count Spankula as Count Bloodcount Chip the Bird.jpg|Chip as Tweety it'sacf4fcb1-6858-45be-a9e6-a4d296992a89.jpg|Babe as Porky Pig stagecastpoodle.png|Poodle Princess as Lola Bunny Butch Cat.jpg|Butch as Sylvester PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Foghorn Leghorn Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Wile E. Coyote WhiffattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Whiff as Road Runner Belle.png|Belle as Penelope Pussycat JerryMouse.png|Jerry as Hubie TuffyNew.png|Tuffy as Bertie Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Bugs Bunny's Nephew Toby.jpg|Toby as Hector Movies Used *Space Jam (PlayStation 1) (insanity long play's version) *Bugs Bunny Lost in Time (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Roobarb and Chewbacca - Time Busters (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Duck Dodgers: Starring Daffy Duck (Nintendo 64) (19Xenomorph91's Version) *Taz Express (Nintendo 64) ("Teary_Eyes"_Anderson's Version) *Looney Tunes Space Race (PlayStation 2) (Thegamerwalkthroughs's Version) *Looney Tunes Racing (PlayStation 1) (SinrothGaming's Version) *Sheep Raider (PlayStation 1) (EntfGOD's Version) *Taz Wanted! (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's version) *Looney Tunes Back in Action (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck (Nintendo DS) (ZeroTailsXXX's Version) *Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal (Xbox 360) (chimanruler15's version) Footage BBC Footage *Roobarb and Custard (1974) *Roobarb and Custard Too (2005) Disney Footage *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011) *Ferdinand the Bull (1938) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Tarzan (1999) Woodland Animations *Gran (1982) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Cartoon Network Footage *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) Universal Studios Footage *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *Babe (1995) MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Paramount Footage *Play Safe (1936) Scooby Doo Footage *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) 20th Century Fox *The Simpsons Shows *The Simpsons Movies *The Simpsons Specials (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Posters Space Jam (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Space Jam Roobarb Dog Lost in Time..png|Roobarb Dog: Lost in Time Roobarb and Homer Simpson - Time Busters..png|Roobarb and Homer Simpson: Time Busters Mr. Cat Dodgers - Starring Custard Cat..png|Cat Dodgers: Starring Custard Cat Homer Simpson Express.png|Homer Simpson Express Looney Tunes Space Race.png|Looney Tunes Space Race Looney Tunes Racing.png|Looney Tunes Racing The Animal Raider.png|Animal Raider Loons The Fight for Fame (Xbox).png|Loons: The Fight For Fame Homer Simpson Wanted!.png|Homer Simpson Wanted! Looney Tunes Back in Action (PlayStation 2).png|Looney Tunes Back in Action Looney Tunes Cat Amuck.png|Looney Tunes: Cat Amuck Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal.png|Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal Looney Tunes Click 'N READ Phonics (PC).png|Looney Tunes: Click 'N READ Phonics (PC) Looney-Tunes-Galactic-Sports.jpg|Looney Tunes Galactic Sports List of Games *Space Jam (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Roobarb Dog: Lost in Time (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Roobarb Dog and Homer Simpson: Time Busters (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Cat Dodgers: Starring Custard Cat (Nintendo 64) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Homer Simpson Express (Nintendo 64) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Looney Tunes: Space Race (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Looney Tunes Racing (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Animal Raider (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Loons: The Fight for Fame (Xbox) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Homer Simpson Wanted (Nintendo Gamecube) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Looney Tunes: Cat Amuck (Nintendo DS) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Looney Tunes: Click 'N READ Phonics (PC) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Looney Tunes Galactic Sports (PlayStation Vita) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Category:Looney Tunes Video Game Spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Video Game Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino